


xoxo, gossip girl

by okwa



Series: Meanwhile.... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd years, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwa/pseuds/okwa
Summary: yahaba: I thought we all knew shirabu radiates rich girl chihuahua energytaichi: ^^shirabu: I will break your goddamn fingerssuna: i thought you were a god boot lickerfutakuchi: says the atheistIn a world where peace was never an option, the second years have a groupchat and constant bullying ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Meanwhile.... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

From the maker of Eat The Rich, I bring you,

xoxo, gossip girl

Quick note though! There will be some references to events that have happened in "Eat The Rich"

However, it's not necessary to read eat the rich to understand this!

I will leave the name of the chapter from etr referenced before every chapter just in case anybody wants a further understanding! (even though it's NOT necessary!)

Thank you so much! On to the chaos!

Ahh by the way! Not all character tagged will appear in every chapter! Please keep that in mind!


	2. party rockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat The Rich Chapter Events Mentioned: To All The Hands I've Caught Before

**1:24 am**

**everyday im shufflin 🥶💯**

**ennoshita:** Hoshiumi I beg, change the groupchat name.

 **hoshiumi:** NEVER

 **futakuchi:** oh my god your constant caps is already giving me a headache

 **hoshiumi:** SUCK IT LOSER

 **terushima:** party rock is in the house tonighttt 🤪

 **fukunaga:** everybody just have a good time 👏

 **atsumu:** AND WE GON MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR MINDD

**_shirabu is online_ **

**shirabu:** Atsumu.

 **atsumu:** oh no

 **shirabu:** you fought semi 😀😆😀

 **yamamoto:** yo cut the party rock music 😰

 **nishinoya:** *party rock music stops*

 **shirabu:** Atsumu.

 **shirabu:** SEMI WON HAHAHA

 **atsumu:** pls never mention semi im so embarrassed 

**osamu:** honestly same, im equally as humiliated

 **suna:** what did you two do

 **suna:** and why was I not invited you actual whores

 **atsumu:** sorry not sorry

 **futakuchi:** HAH

 **futakuchi:** YOURE ON THE MIYAGI VOLLEYBALL SHADE ROOM

 **atsumu:** WHAT

 **osamu:** ugh wbk 💔

 **atsumu:** nobody hmu. streaks.

**_atsumu is offline_ **

**_sakusa is online_ **

**sakusa:** lol his private story

**_[sakusa sent an image]_ **

**yahaba:** NOOO

 **taichi:** ATSUMU LOOKS CONSTIPATED THERE WTFWTFWTF HAHAHDBHD

**_atsumu is online_ **

**atsumu:** OMI Y R U LEAKING MY PRIV STORY 

**yahaba:** that typing is horrendous 

**shirabu:** fr

 **shirabu:** fight loser behavior

 **atsumu:** WHY IS EVERYONE GANGING UP ON ME

 **atsumu:** I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH

**_atsumu is offline_ **

**osamu:** bed pisser behavior

**_osamu is offline_ **

**futakuchi:** good riddance 🥱

 **aone:** ➡😴 

**futakuchi:** okay only for you 😘😘🥰

 **aone:** :)

**_aone is offline_ **

**_futakuchi is offline_ **

**shirabu:** people in relationships 🤮

 **hoshiumi:** UR JUST MAD UR NOT IN 1 WITH SEMI

 **shirabu:** shut up

 **terushima:** hoshiumi didnt lie there

 **taichi:** hoshiumi korai, never misses nor lies 🥶💯‼

 **nishinoya:** hoshiumi korai does not lie ‼💯

 **komori:** hoshiumi korai ❌ lie ‼

 **fukunaga:** hoshiumi's allergic to lying ❌💯‼

 **kenma:** hoshiumi korai best non-liar 

**kinoshita:** hoshiumi korai for non-liar president! 💯

 **hirugami:** so we're all just korai's hype men now

 **hoshiumi:** YESYES KEEP GOING PEASANTS!!

 **hirugami:** please don't, his ego will get too big

 **hoshiumi:** SACHIRO WHY 😓

 **hoshiumi:** SHAWTY 😩😘

 **hirugami:** gn

**_hirugami is offline_ **

**hoshiumi:** COME BACK 💔💔

 **tanaka:** first name basis I see 👁

 **hoshiumi:** WELL YEAH ME AND SACHIRO ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS

 **hoshiumi:** WE'RE ALSO DATING LOL

 **hoshiumi:** I KEEP WINNING! I DON'T LOSE IN LIFE!

 **tanaka:** what you 2 are dating

 **hoshiumi:** YES IS IT NOT OBVIOUS

 **kenma:** no its very obvious

 **kenma:** tanaka 0 brain cells confirmed

 **nishinoya:** TANAKA IS VERY BIG BRAIN 🤬

 **shirabu:** yeah, if brains were normally the size of a pea

 **tanaka:** THIS IS BULLYING AND HARRASSMENT

**_tanaka is offline_ **

**_nishinoya is offline_ **

**ennoshita:** Thank you. Thank you so much.

**_ennoshita is offline_ **

**yahaba:** this chat is so dry

 **shirabu:** your relationship with the dog is dryer

 **suna:** your nostrils are dryer

 **taichi:** that 1 week old dandruff on your scalp is dryer

 **sakusa:** that drool on your face is dryer

 **yamamoto:** why

 **yamamoto:** why do we keep attacking each other

 **suna:** we all hate each other lol

 **sakusa:** ^^

 **suna:** ur so hot for agreeing with me

 **sakusa:** ew no nvm

 **suna:** cmon now dont be mean 😘😘

 **komori:** suna tell osamu to answer my dms

 **suna:** h u h

 **suna:** rapid blinking

 **yamamoto:** oh shiii

 **fukunaga:** mfs who owe me $30.93 shouldnt be talking

 **yamamoto:** IT WAS 25 LAST WEEK

 **fukunaga:** youre a week late so now its $30.93

 **yahaba:** hah broke

 **shirabu:** cheap

 **taichi:** no money

 **kenma:** imagine

 **yamamoto:** KENMA???

 **kenma:** im not the one in debt

 **kenma:** haruhi kinnie

 **yamamoto:** WHY DO WE ALL JUST POUNCE ON SOMEONE

 **terushima:** ^^

 **hoshiumi:** SHUT UP UR STRAIGHT **@yamamoto**

 **kenma:** BANGER

 **taichi:** HOSHIUMI SPITTING STRAIGHT FACTS

 **suna:** HOSHIUMI NEVER MISSESSSS

 **kinoshita:** HOSHIUMI DRIPPIEST ONE HERE

 **narita:** hoshiumi if i ever have a child im offering you my 1st born

 **fukunaga:** hoshiumi supremacists rise

 **hoshiumi:** HAHA IK IM SO COOL

 **yamamoto:** NOBODY SLIDE INTO MY DMS ANYMORE UR ALL FAKE 😭😭💔🥀🖤

**yamamoto is offline**

**_[fukunaga sent an image]_ **

**fukunaga:** its sad that he means it unironically 

**sakusa:** not the sad bart pfp 

**suna:** hes brocen 💔

 **komori:** im unfollowing yamamoto on spotify

**_[komori sent an image]_ **

**sakusa:** thats on you for following yamamoto on spotify in the first place

 **terushima:** nah I cant even defend him

 **shirabu:** glad to know you have braincells

 **terushima:** ive always had braincells hoe

 **shirabu:** 1v1 me virtual chess and trivia rn

 **terushima:** alr bet

**shirabu is offline**

**terushima is offline**

**kenma:** nah but yamamotos spotify is horrific 

**kenma:** he forced me to follow him

 **fukunaga:** yeah, like yamamoto i dont care that youre listening to heart on ice bc we're "fake"

 **kenma:** literally all we did was tell him he couldnt chug dish soap like tf??

 **fukunaga:** smh

 **taichi:** i dont even wanna know

 **yahaba:** shut up your teams been on the volleyballstruggles twt more than once

 **taichi:** I will deck you 

**kyoutani:** not on my watch

 **taichi:** ew 

**yahaba:** youre just mad youre single

 **taichi:** i hate you

 **suna:** komori osamu says he'll answer your dms tomorrow

 **komori:** alr ty

 **sakusa:** ew komori are you going to their house to play that one barbie ds game again

 **komori:** YOU DIDNT HAVE TO EXPOSE US

 **komori:** my dear baby cousin why

 **sakusa:** i tolerate you at most

 **komori:** you adore me, im like one of your only friends

 **sakusa:** shut up

 **suna:** hah friendless

 **taichi:** boo friendless

**te _rushima is online_**

**_shirabu is online_ **

**shirabu:** terushima i am offering to pay for your shiratorizawa tuition

 **terushima:** im so smart ik

 **terushima:** but i cant leave my boys

 **terushima:** so no

 **shirabu:** your loss

 **taichi:** damn terushima really turned shirabu into a simp

 **taichi:** might tell semi youre not into him anymore

 **shirabu:** taichi you have 5 seconds to run

 **taichi:** bye besties 😘

**_taichi is offline_ **

**_shirabu is offline_ **

**suna:** okay all jokes aside, I'M, sakusa's best friend

 **komori:** so what im hearing is you want to fight

 **hoshiumi:** I THOUGHT IT WAS ATSUMU

 **sakusa:** ew no

 **sakusa:** also, I GUESS, since theres nobody else

 **sakusa:** ...you both are my bestfriends

 **komori:** OMG KIYOOMI IM CRYING

 **komori:** IM ASKING AUNTIE TO LET ME SLEEPOVER RN

 **sakusa:** MOTOYA NO

 **komori:** SHUT UP THIS IS A RARE OCCURANCE IM TAKING ANY CHANCE I CAN GET

 **sakusa:** this is what I have to deal with

 **suna:** hah suck it atsumu im sakusa's best friend not you

 **kenma:** atsumus not even online??

 **suna:** yeah, but he'll backread

 **suna:** the nosy mf always does

**_akaashi is online_ **

**akaashi:** For the past 2 hours you have all been blowing up my phone when I've been trying to sleep.

 **akaashi:** You have 5 seconds.


	3. brocen trust 💔

**12:01 am**

**everyday im shufflin 🥶💯**

**sakusa:** What The Fuck.

 **hoshiumi:** WHAT

 **komori:** ????

 **yahaba:** huh

**sakusa: @taichi @shirabu**

**sakusa:** why do your senpais make out after scoring a point what the fuck

 **taichi:** oh that lol

 **shirabu:** lmfaoo

 **kenma:** i-

 **kyoutani:** YOURE REALLY RESPONDING TO THAT WITH AN LOL????

 **ginjima:** make it normal tohate on your teammates making out on the court

 **osamu:** it was ONCE

 **ginjima:** one time too many

 **ennoshita:** okay but explain??

 **taichi:** yamagata thought it'd be a good idea to just kiss reon everytime he scored a point

 **taichi:** but at this point im unfazed 

**shirabu:** ^^

 **shirabu:** even coach is tired, he stopped yelling at yamagata for it </3

 **taichi:** and mfs say we dont care about team work 🙄

 **futakuchi:** wait whats your sexualities

 **futakuchi:** proud pan

 **taichi:** AYY PAN LETS GO

 **futakuchi:** YOURE PAN??

 **taichi:** YES

 **futakuchi:** WHOOO!

 **fukunaga:** pan too! ^^

 **atsumu:** PANPANPANAIJSNAONKA

 **terushima:** omg im pan, we stay winning

 **suna:** where my fellow bisexuals at tho

 **sakusa:** I'm bi

 **osamu:** bi tings

 **nishinoya:** ay ay bi

 **ennoshita:** bi or whatever

 **kyoutani:** bi.

 **suna:** so its confirmed the hottest people in this chat are bisexuals

 **yahaba:** nah the gays are winning

 **yahaba:** i know you cowards are here, speak up

 **shirabu:** damn

 **shirabu:** but yes gay

 **hirugami:** sadly, yes

 **hoshiumi:** IDK WHY PEOPLE ARENT HYPED

 **hoshiumi:** GAY

 **kinoshita:** yupyup

 **narita:** mhm

 **akaashi:** Yeah.

 **komori:** screw labels

 **komori:** i just fall in love to fall in love

 **komori:** i dont need any labels

 **aone:** ^^

 **kenma:** komori biggest brain, having no labels is where its at

 **futakuchi:** so rest of you are hets

 **futakuchi:** smh

 **futakuchi:** wait I hope you know I'm joking

 **futakuchi:** youre 100% valid no matter the sexuality

 **kenma:** ^^

 **hoshiumi:** SO TRUE FOOT MAN

 **yamamoto:** yes i am straight 🥶💯‼

 **ginjima:** ^^

 **watari:** ^^

 **tanaka:** ^^

 **tanaka:** bro

 **yamamoto:** yeah?

 **nishinoya:** yeah?

 **nishinoya:**....

 **yamamoto:** ....

 **nishinoya:** so what I'm seeing is that u

 **nishinoya:** yamamoto

 **nishinoya:** want to fight me to the death

 **suna:** oh shittt

 **sakusa:** my money is on nishinoya

 **watari:** nah yamamoto is winning this one

 **yahaba:** the audacity to think nishinoya is winning

 **futakuchi:** youre brainless if you think yamamoto is winning

 **kyoutani:** fuck betting on whos winning 

**kyoutani:** let me in on the fight

 **yahaba:** what did we talk about

 **watari:** during your anger management class

 **yahaba:** we know you need to let out steam

 **watari:** but we cant let you get involved in random fights

 **yahaba:** or any fights at all

 **kyoutani:** I HATE IT WHEN YOU TAG TEAM ME 

**kyoutani:** FUCK THIS

**_kyoutani is offline_ **

**terushima:** yo is he going to be okay?

 **watari:** yeah he just needs to blow off steam

 **yahaba:** dw, we know how to handle this

 **shirabu:** ofc you do

 **yahaba:** shut the FUCK up, youre single

 **shirabu:** not anymore, HAH

 **shirabu:** me and semi got together last week

 **shirabu:** suck it

 **suna:** this ur man?

**_[suna sent an image]_ **

**shirabu:** I-um...

 **atsumu:** didnt he make out with his best friend 🤔

 **taichi:** hey

 **taichi:** cut that shit out right now

 **taichi:** I will gut any one of you who try to fuck with shirabu and his relationship with semi

 **yamamoto:** damnnn no hesitation

 **yamamoto:** get you a best friend like that

 **fukunaga:** I'm right here????

 **komori:** taichi sticking up for shirabu as he should

 **sakusa:** We love to see it.

 **atsumu: @sakusa** I was listening to music and thought abt u so now im saronating u

 **osamu:** this bitch cant even spell serenade right 💀💀

 **atsumu:** shut up 

**atsumu:** anyways,

 **sakusa:** please dont

 **komori:** lmfaoo

 **atsumu:** terushima hit it!

 **terushima:** i need a cha cha beat boy 😩

 **hirugami:** oh my goddd 💀💀

 **atsumu: @sakusa** pardon me I don't mean to be rude ❌‼

 **kenma:** the korean version is better 

**akaashi:** Hundred-percent.

 **atsumu: @sakusa** but i got some paper wanna spend it on u 😏💵🤑🤑💰 

**ginjima:** you were begging aran for 5 dollars yesterday

 **atsumu:** SHUT YER TRAP STOP INTERUPTING 

**fukunaga:** ah, now the country has come out

 **atsumu:** SHIT IT

 **atsumu:** FUCK

 **atsumu:** SHUT***

 **atsumu:** I MEANT SHUT

 **sakusa:** this is so embarrassing please stop while you can

 **hoshiumi:** LMFAOOEDMKWS

 **atsumu:** no

 **atsumu: @sakusa** all i wanna doooo 

**atsumu: @sakusa** is kick it with u 😘😩🥵

 **sakusa: ✋** 🗿

 **atsumu:** OMI Y

 **atsumu:** TERU BACK ME UP

 **terushima:** im just here for a good time, not a long time

**_sakusa left the chat_ **

**atsumu:** NOOO

 **futakuchi:** damn you embarrassed him so bad he left

 **atsumu:** I CANT TRUST ANYONE IN THIS GC 💔💔

 **osamu:** its okay bro, im here 4 u

 **atsumu:** EW NO GO AWAY

 **atsumu:** I HATE YOU ALL

 **osamu:** fine, see if i try ever being nice to you again

 **osamu:** loser

 **osamu:** pathetic little lemon headass

 **atsumu:** go outside

 **osamu:** no

 **atsumu:** go outside

 **osamu:** ill tell mom

 **atsumu:** i despise u

**_atsumu is offline_ **

**osamu:** peace out

**_osamu is offline_ **

**komori:** do i add kiyoomi back

 **suna:** yes

**_komori has added sakusa_ **

**komori:** hey bestie

 **sakusa:** no

**_sakusa is offline_ **

**_ The next day _ **

**Atsumu - > Komori **

**you: Komori plz, i beg get omi to unblock me on everything**

**komori: i can try??**

**komori: nvm kiyoomi said "hell no"**

**you: fuck, uhm, shit**

**you: hold on i have an idea**

**3:49 pm**

**everyday im shufflin 🥶💯** **  
**

**sakusa:** I BLOCKED HIM ON EVERYTHING WHY IS THIS MF IN MY EMAILS?!?!?

 **komori:** WHAT

 **osamu:** LMFOA HUH

 **suna:** atsumu is down BADDD

 **terushima:** nah my man atsumu is simping so bad, i cant help him

 **sakusa:** "hey omi, lol i think u blocked me on everything on accident. itd be so hot if u could unblck me and maybe we could makeout ahaha"

 **sakusa:** I'm going to tear my eyeballs out

 **ginjima:** ATSUMU CAUGHT MEGA SIMPING

 **kenma:** atsumu, smh i expected better

  
**Atsumu Miya** <atsumu.miya.setter@gmail.com>   
Mth 1, XXXX, 5:50 am (8 hours ago)  
to me   
  


hey omi, lol i think u blocked me on everything on accident. It's ok tho cause i found ur email lol. itd be so hot if u could unblck me and maybe we could makeout ahaha. email me back if you get this pls 

**Kiyoomi Sakusa** <sakusakiyoomi.m@gmail.com>   
Mth 1, XXXX, 3:47 pm (3 minutes ago)  
to Atsumu

I'm calling the cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love atsumu I swear, sorry for all the slander 💔


End file.
